Joham and the Vampire Hybrids - Joham
NAME: Joham DATE OF BIRTH: 1560s DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Early 1600s, at approximately age 40 SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: An unknown female vampire PLACE OF ORIGIN: Portugal HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 5‘10‖ PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Wiry and slight SPECIAL ABILITIES: Joham does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: He has one hybrid son, Nahuel, and three hybrid daughters. PERSONAL HISTORY: Joham was born in Portugal in the late 1560s. As a human, he was a scientist with a deep interest in the occult and how it could be proven or debunked by rational thought. He had an obsessive personality, and he found it impossible to let go of any pursuit until it was fully investigated. This obsession with the occult eventually resulted in his meeting a female vampire. This vampire was amused by his questions and offered to transform him as a way to satisfy his curiosity. Joham eagerly agreed. After his transformation, Joham continued his scientific studies, mostly focusing on vampire abilities. Over time, he grew fascinated with the potential of a vampire-human hybrid. To test the possibility, he attempted to mate with a human female. His initial attempt was a failure, as were many subsequent attempts; he was unable to restrain himself from killing the women involved. After much practice, Joham developed the ability to be intimate with a human woman without killing her. Still, there were many casualties. Despite his preparation, he sometimes lost control. Others died from injuries inflicted by the fetus before they could carry it to a viable age. His first success was Serena, daughter to a Norwegian village girl of the same name. Joham stayed with the mother until the child was born, monitoring the effect of the pregnancy on the girl while doing his best to keep her alive. He paid similarly close attention to his first daughter, charting her progress and development carefully. Of all his children, Serena remains closest to Joham. Serena was born around 1810, after sixty years of effort on Joham‘s part. After his success with Serena, things moved more quickly. His second daughter, Maysun, also named for her mother, was born in Algeria around 1820. Joham‘s curiosity about the gestation and early childhood of the hybrid was already satisfied; he abandoned his human lover as soon as he knew she was pregnant, and then sent Serena to collect the child and rear it until it was old enough to be interesting to him. During the interim between Maysun‘s birth and Nahuel‘s around 1850, Joham fathered three hybrids who did not survive; their mothers died too early in their pregnancies. Conceiving Nahuel was Joham‘s biggest challenge. Conceiving Nahuel was Joham‘s biggest challenge. For Joham, Nahuel‘s mother, Pire,was a ―singer‖—not as potent as Bella was for Edward, but strong enough to make the situation exceptionally difficult. Joham chose her because he wanted to test a theory he was forming. He had noticed that the more appealing an individual woman smelled to him, the more likely she was to conceive quickly. Pire confirmed this theory; he fathered a child with her within their first two weeks together. Once again, Joham deserted Pire shortly after he saw the signs of her pregnancy. He contacted Serena and asked her to take care of the child after Pire‘s death. He did not expect any complications, and left Serena with no way to contact him. Joham decided not to alienate his son further by killing the aunt. He came looking for Serena a few years later, when he assumed the child would be old enough to carry on an interesting conversation. He was disappointed to hear that another vampire had interceded, but was very pleased to have fathered a son. He tracked Nahuel and Huilen and introduced himself to his son. Already excited about the boy, he was even more thrilled when he learned that Nahuel was capable of transforming a human into a full vampire. However, he was unprepared for Nahuel‘s reverence for his dead mother, and handled the situation insensitively. Had he known what to expect, he would have had a convincing lie prepared; during his many courtships, Joham had become an expert in saying the right thing. Joham tried to reason with them—after all, humans were no more than food to them now, and surely Huilen and Nahuel could see how little they mattered as individuals—but they refused to see his side. Joham decided not to alienate his son further by killing the aunt. Instead, he waits for Nahuel to grow out of his strange regard for his human mother. Having successfully fathered both male and female offspring, Joham left off his personal experimenting for a while and attempted to find another vampire to join him in his endeavor. The true test of the validity of the hybrid as a race would be its ability to reproduce itself, and it would be an imperfect experiment if there were no hybrids of a different genetic history for his own offspring to mate with. Joham had to proceed carefully; he knew the Volturi might object to his project, so he confided in relatively few vampires. A couple were taken by the novelty of his idea, but neither of them had the discipline to develop the necessary control. Joham went back to his own experimenting, hoping that in time he would meet another male vampire with a scientific nature like his own. Joham‘s newest daughter is named Jennifer, after her mother. She was born in Ohio in 1991, and was raised mostly by Serena. Joham was more involved than with the others, careful to avoid another situation like that with Nahuel.